The Cyberchase Gameshow
by travis104
Summary: The Cybersquad gets on a gameshow called "The Cyberchase Gameshow". Who will win? The boys or the girls?


**The Cyberchase Gameshow**

**By: travis104**

Disclaimer:

I don't own Cyberchase or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

Author's Note:

This is my first Cyberchase fanfic!

Announcer: And now here's your host for the Cyberchase gameshow, Matt.

Matt: Thank You announcer and Welcome to the Cyberchase Gameshow. This is your chance to see if you are smart at the show Cyberchase or at math. The winners of today's show will win 1,000 snelfus and have a chance to win 10,000 snelfus. Let's meet today's contestants. Announcer, take it away.

Announcer: Thank you Matt. For the Boys team, we got Slider, Digit, and Widget.

_Audience sign lights up. Audience claps and cheers._

Announcer: And for the girls, we have Jackie, Inez, and Shari Spotter.

_Audience sign lights up again. Audience claps and cheers._

Announcer: Back to you Matt.

Matt: Thank You. We will start the first round right after these messages.

_Commercial Break_

Lady Announcer: Is your hair ever curly or tighten up in knots? Well, we got a solution for you. Introducing, Hacker's Wig Gel. This gel will make your hair the best hair-due ever.

_A chorus sings_

Chorus: Hacker's Wig Gel. It is the best wig gel ever!

_Chorus ends_

_Commercial ends_

Matt: Welcome back to the Cyberchase Gameshow. It is now time for Round 1. This first round, you guys are answering for your respective teams. Whoever has the least points after the round is up will be eliminated from the game. Each question is worth 1 point.

Matt: Now time for the first question. Looks at computer screen in front of him. What is name of the main villain's ship?

_Inez buzzes in_

Inez: The Grim Wreaker.

Matt: Correct! Next question…. What is 25 X 25 equal?

_Widget buzzes in_

Widget: I say it is 625.

Matt: You are correct.

_The game goes on_

Matt: Time for the final question of this round. The score is Boys: 6, Girls: 5.

Matt: Here's the final question! 3 friends want an ice cream cone but there is only enough ice cream for 2 cones. How much would each friend get?

_Slider buzzes in_

Slider: Each friend would get 2/3 of an ice cream cone.

Matt: Correct. Boys win!

_Audience sign comes on. Crowd claps and cheers._

Matt: You 3 have just won 1,000 snelfus. Coming up after the break, these 3 boys will be trying for the ultimate prize of 10,000 snelfus! Stay Tuned!

_Commercial Break_

Lady Announcer: Have you ever wanted to know about the 3 kids and the cy-bird that always travels with them on their adventures? Learn more tonight at 9:00 PM. Motherboard hosts, "The Cybersquad."

_Commercial ends_

Matt: Welcome back! Slider, Digit, Widget you are about to go for the chance to win 10,000 snelfus! All you need to do is answer 5 questions in 60 cyberseconds. Can you do that?

Slider, Digit, and Widget: Sure we can!

Matt: Here the rules. I will ask the first one standing here, in this case Slider, a question. He can then answer it. If he doesn't know the answer, he can then pass it on to the next person standing right next to him. If he doesn't know, he can do the same thing again and pass it on to the next person. If the last person does not know the answer, I will skip the question and go on to the next one. If there is time left, we can come back to it. Are you ready?

All 3: Yes we are!

Matt: Ok then. Put 60 cyberseconds on the clock and plasma screen. 60 cyberseconds appear on the screen

Matt: Another thing, you don't need to look at the plasma screen. You can look at the monitors in front of you.

_Lights Dim_

Matt: First question. Slider, name me one of the people from R-Fair City.

Slider: Lucky!

Matt: Correct! Digit, what is 5 X 10 equal?

Digit: Pass.

Widget: 50.

Matt: Widget, what is 20 divided by 10 equal?

Widget: Pass.

Slider: 2.

Matt: Correct. Slider, who is the name of the person who burned the first batch of Cosmic Crumpets?

Slider: Shari Spotter.

Matt: Correct!

Shari: _yelling from the crowd_We ended up making a second batch! _the audience laughs for a couple of seconds_

Digit: 5 seconds left Who is the person that takes care of Motherboard?

Digit: The Doc.

Matt: More specific…

Digit: Dr… buzzer sounds

Matt: Wait! Wait! You were in the middle of saying your answer when the buzzer sounded. You get 1 chance. Let me reread the question. Who is the person that takes care of Motherboard?

Digit: That would be Dr. Marbles.

Matt: Correct! The boys have won 10,000 snelfus.

_The crowd goes wild!_

Matt: How does it feel that you have won?

Slider: Great. I want to thank everyone for getting me this far and to winning. Thanks Digit and Widget. They all high-five.

Matt: Join us next time when 2 more teams try to win the ultimate prize of 10,000 snelfus. I'm Matt! Thanks for watching!

_The audience stands up and claps_

Announcer: This show was taped in front of a live, studio audience at R-Fair City in Cyberspace!


End file.
